


Things Nick Stokes Wants to Say (But Doesn't)

by Cinaed



Category: CSI: Las Vegas
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-08
Updated: 2006-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are lots of things Nick Stokes wants to say but most of them never escape his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Nick Stokes Wants to Say (But Doesn't)

**Author's Note:**

> The first Nick/Bobby story I ever wrote. Ah, memories.

There are lots of things Nick Stokes wants to say but most of them never escape his lips. 

There are times when he wants to spit into a self-satisfied suspect's face and tell him, "The victim was a human being, and you killed him, and I pray to _God_ you get the needle." He always swallows back the words though, and ignores the way they taste like poison, and says something that 'dependable' Nick Stokes would say. If all else fails, he quotes Grissom, tries to distance himself from the situation. 

There are times when the urge to be as impulsive as Greg wells up, and he wants to say aloud every little thing that pops into his mind, if just to discover how careless words taste as they fall from his mouth. But careless words are dangerous, and he always clenches his jaw a little tighter, fights back the sentences that are searing his brain, and says the least amount of words he can in a desperate attempt to fight the temptation. If all else fails, he says nothing at all. 

There are times when he'd give anything to be able to say words of endearment without something thick and uneasy lodging in the back of his throat and making his voice catch. He's a romantic, after all, something that hasn't faded over the years despite the ridicules from co-workers and all the terrible crimes he's seen in the name of love. He always struggles to make the attempt to speak, and the words come out low and faltering and seemingly insincere, and they are rarely believed. If all else fails, he waits for them to say "I love you" and echoes, "Me too." Pathetic, really, but it's the best he can do. 

That doesn't explain, however, why Bobby always seems to know when Nick's been distancing himself, giving him just the slighest of raised eyebrows, a silent "You okay?" that makes Nick smile despite the nausea that might be roiling his stomach. He thinks it's funny (in a good way) how the other man can calm him down with just a single look. It also doesn't explain why Bobby can tell when he's in an impulsive mood, giving him moments of peace, during which Bobby is silent and so there is nothing stupid that Nick is tempted to say, which he appreciates more than he can show. He thinks it's amazing how Bobby understands that silence isn't always a _bad_ thing. And most of all, it doesn't explain why Bobby doesn't take offense when "I love you" catches in Nick's throat, and instead just grins and nods, and accepts the faltering confession in a way that makes Nick go almost weak-kneed with gratefulness. 

Nick suspects that he could put a lot of labels on what he and Bobby have -- that they have an understanding that goes beyond words, that they are soulmates -- and say them aloud, but he also realizes, whenever the weight of a thousand unsaid words melt away at the mere sight of a grin from Bobby, that sometimes he doesn't need (or want) to say anything at all.


End file.
